


trinity

by myriddin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where was a safer place for her to be, a place where she could feel more content and free, than nestled warm and secure between her brothers? </p><p>Written for Game of Ships Seven Hells Challenge, Day 7: Sloth and the valarkinkmeme, prompt from Anon: Jon/Sansa/Robb, the only remaining starks seek comfort in each others arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trinity

Sansa slowly awoke to find herself in a cradle of tangled limbs and tight-pressed bodies. She sighed softly, nuzzling into the nearest patch of warm, bare skin she could find. A pleased rumble rose up in the throat her face was nestled against and Sansa carefully took stock of her positioning. Her head was tucked into the crook of a masculine neck, cheek pressed to his shoulder-blade and lips brushing against his Adam’s apple with each breath she took. She breathed him in- pine, leather, and the crisp, clean undertone she always associated with snow. Jon. Which meant it was Robb pressed behind her.

As if summoned by thought, Robb pressed his lips to her nape, brushing his hand in a teasing trail from her hip and up her side, curling his clever fingers to the underside of her breast. “I can feel you stirring,” he murmured against her hair. “I wouldn’t. You won’t be leaving this bed today.”

She hummed contently as Robb let his thumb brush over her nipple, pressing herself back more firmly against him. “I won’t? And why not?”

“The king commands it,” he replied wryly, nibbling on her earlobe.

“We don’t want to disappoint our king,” Jon quipped in return, turning her head toward him to kiss her properly, slipping a hand between silken thighs to ghost over the slickness beginning to build there.

“No, we don’t want that,” Sansa concluded breathlessly after they had parted, Jon ducking his head to bring his mouth to her breast.

Jon gently took a nipple between his teeth, teasingly grazing and rasping with his tongue until the rosy tip was tight and pebbled beneath his attentions. Robb moved the hand beneath her opposite breast to fully cup the soft swell, gently rolling the rosy tip between his fingers. His lips pressed again to her nape, and then continued downward, slowly mapping the arch of her back with his lips and tongue.

Distracted as she was by Robb’s ministrations, she didn’t notice when Jon left her breast and slid down until his head was nudging its way between her thighs. She felt first his panting breath, a light, tasting dip of his tongue, and then Jon was licking into her. Sansa cried out his name, her hands finding purchase in his thick dark hair. His tongue dipped inside her, flattening to rest against the underside of her hooded clit while his lips closed around the little nub. He sucked, moaning as her wetness coated his tongue and lips and the taste of her filled his every sense.

She felt Robb’s warm, heavy hands on her hips, the hard, hot press of his sex against her backside. He pressed a wet, needy kiss just below her ear, whispering his lips just across the shell. “I’ve got to be in you, sweetling, if that’s what you want as well.”

“Oh, yes, Robb, please.”

She felt Robb smile against her cheek, smoothing a finger down the fine line of her jaw and stopping at her chin, tipping her face toward him to slant his mouth over hers. Their kiss was lazy and deep, a slow, sensual slide as calloused hands (the deep furrow of a scar on one palm letting her know they were Jon’s) encouraged her to part her thighs and lift her leg until Robb could slot himself into the space provided.

Robb eased himself just barely inside her, giving a few shallow rocks of his hips until he was sliding further into her heat, inch by inch. With an impatient moan, Sansa pushed back into him until he was fully sheathed, watching through hooded eyes as Jon resituated himself to lick and suck at her clit with every upward stroke as Robb sank into her, again and again. Sansa was flushed with heat from head to toe, never certain whether she wanted to push herself back into Robb’s thrusting body or rock forward into the talented heat of Jon’s mouth. She could have drove herself mad in struggling to choose, but instead decided she’d rather have that mouth elsewhere, and tugged on Jon’s hair to get his attention.

“Jon, Jon, come and kiss me. Let me touch you.”

Jon slid himself back up with that sinewy, feline grace she so admired, mouth and chin wet and glistening. It was a wicked sight, one she was only able to resist for a moment as she tilted her head back, giving Robb a quick but thorough kiss so he felt no neglect before she tugged Jon closer and pressed her lips to his. They kissed with abandon, wet and hot, as she reached down to wrap her hand around his erection, and began to stroke him. Jon pressed close just as she had wanted, rutting into her fist and against her hip, his breath panting against her neck as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

She threaded her fingers through Robb’s sweat-damp curls, craning her head to watch the tight, furrowed look of concentration on his face as he thrust, their eyes meeting in an echoing, dark haze of want, pupils blown with passion until river-blue was nearly black with desire.  She could feel Robb’s hands, strong and steady at her hips; the sinewy band that was Jon’s arm, wrapped tightly around her torso.

“Don’t let me go,” she found herself blurting out, her breath not yet stolen though she could feel that knot of tension in her lower belly coiling all too tight. “Robb, Jon, don’t let me go. Don’t ever let me go.”

Jon raised his head and Robb shifted his closer, and a dual, husky promise of, “Never,” was all she needed for something to clench deep inside her, that then she was hurtling into that blinding, pulsing moment of relief.  She was distantly aware of Robb’s unabashed shout as he abandoned himself to his own pleasure, thrusting deep and then going still as he spent himself inside her.

Once she could open her eyes without the room spinning around her, she rolled onto her back, tugging Jon over into a kiss and encouraging and cajoling until Jon was settling himself between her thighs. Robb watched from where he was draped bonelessly against the bed beside him, reaching out to smooth a hand down Jon’s back and plant an encouraging smack to his brother’s naked backside.

Jon turned to narrow his eyes at Robb, only receiving a crooked, lazy grin in return. “Get to it, brother. Don’t keep our sweet sister waiting.”

Jon huffed with annoyance, but his face softened as he gazed back down at Sansa, holding her eyes as he reached between them to guide his cock until he was sliding firmly inside her.

Sansa hitched her legs up around Jon’s hips, draping one arm around his neck and reaching out the other hand to entwine her fingers with Robb’s, and lost herself in the slow, sweet melding of their bodies .

Where was a safer place for her to be, a place where she could feel more content and free, than nestled warm and secure between her brothers?


End file.
